


【宁羞】氧气.

by SmallGoldfish



Series: 宁羞旧合集 [4]
Category: BL - Fandom, 宁羞 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 宁羞 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallGoldfish/pseuds/SmallGoldfish





	【宁羞】氧气.

“对于高振宁来说，姜承録是氧气，万物可缺，唯独不可缺他。”  
——题记

 

是常规赛结束的一个晚上，打野照例从包里摸出一直以来带在身上的黑色口罩，双手食指一勾，重新将半张脸遮起来。上单背着黑色的双肩包，包上挂着的姓名条带随着走路一晃一晃的，凑近了才能看到那是一个ID。

 

IG.Ning。他们一路慢慢悠悠地晃上大巴车，高振宁找了个靠后的靠窗的座位，坐下来之后四周望了一圈，视线终是对上他刚相恋的小情人——眨了眨眼睛。姜承録有点害羞，绞紧了手指，看了看周围，最后才溜到高振宁身边坐下来。说实话，今天打赢了比赛，姜承録依旧觉得自己发挥的不算太出色。侧过头看了一眼自己的恋人，他戴着口罩，再加上晚上光线又很暗，车侧灯关掉之后几乎看不见高振宁的脸。姜承録舔了舔嘴角，说实话，他渴望得到慰藉——而这个慰藉，只能说高振宁的一个吻。他们交往之后，高振宁只浅吻过一次他的唇，只是那么一下，姜承録的心率就能不齐。这样想着，姜承録深吸了一口气，手指拉住他的衣角，身体微微向高振宁的方向倾去，温热的鼻息喷在高振宁的耳边。

 

“......宁。”高振宁原本松弛的身体其实在姜承録靠近他的一瞬间就已经紧绷，如今有些奶声的低音在自己的耳边，他只感觉到自己的心脏一下又一下地撞击着胸腔。“怎么了......?”方才转过头，那双好看又修长的手覆上他的脸，姜承録凑近他，捧着他的脸，手指抓住他的口罩往下扯，眼神有些迷离，

 

“......可以，接吻吗？”  
那是高振宁从来没有在赛场上看见过的、不确定的、又渴望的眼神。姜承録见他没反应，把自己的脸凑的越来越近，他乖巧地垂着眼帘，微微张开嘴，将唇覆在了高振宁的唇上。高振宁先是愣了一下，他的眼睛并没有像姜承録那样闭上，瞳孔将姜承録亲吻他的认真模样收了个干干净净。上单先生试探着亲过他的唇瓣，左手轻轻搭在他的胸前，修长的脖颈毫无保留的展现在高振宁的眼前。打野终于忍不住将手搭在他的肩上，把他搂进怀里。姜承録虽然亲吻的温柔又纯情，但他显然不知道怎么进一步攻略对手，高振宁轻笑着握住自己胸前的手，主动伸出舌尖，“...宝贝。”他看见小孩儿颤抖着眼睫睁开眼，懵懵懂懂地望着他，“我是你的。”

 

 

也不知道为什么要做这样的保证。  
高振宁轻叹着闭上眼，姜承録终于如愿勾住他的舌尖，像是在对他发出邀请一般，吮吸着他的舌尖，又用舌尖滑过他的唇缝。黑色的口罩被拉到下巴尖儿，姜承録仰起头，松开高振宁的唇换了一口气，重新用一只手揽住他的后颈，勾住高振宁的脖子吻上去。月光透过车窗映照出他们的影子，除了交缠在一起的身体，还有难舍难分的唇舌。高振宁头一次觉得自己要被姜承録融化在这样的吻里——包括周围的空气里似乎都被水珠缠绕着，又黏又腻。可是他分明感觉的到那是一股甜香，宛若姜承録一样的甜香。谁也不会知道他们在车上做了什么，自然也不会有人看得到这样的姜承録，也不会有人听得见他如雷的心跳。

 

 

这样的姜承録只有他能看见。  
这样的高振宁也只有他能看见。“哈......啊。”直到吮吸完了对方最后一点儿津液，姜承録才抬起头，防不胜防嘴角拉出一丝银线，顺着唇瓣流下来。高振宁一把扯下口罩，伸手盖住姜承録的双眼，“筛哥......”

 

 

他感觉到自己手心下的眼睫毛又颤了颤。  
“下次不用再问我了。”

 

 

END。


End file.
